


Fuck God’s Fountain

by words_savedme



Series: Some Things Never Change [1]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_savedme/pseuds/words_savedme
Summary: Lone supposes that if she doesn’t die, everything will have all been in vain.But still, fuck God’s fountain.





	Fuck God’s Fountain

“You are not a god, child. You don’t seem to grasp that.” Colonel Autumn stood in front of her. 

Lone was frozen in place. The man she thought she hated wasn’t really a man. She hated a machine. She wasted all her resources on fighting a goddamn machine. Some things never change. 

She knew how this ended. She’d kill Autumn, or he’d kill her. After that, the other gets a happy ever after. Maybe she could live with Butch and kiss him some more. Maybe she could leave the Capital wasteland and stop being a god-forsaken hero.

“Even now, facing death, you believe you are invincible. If I wanted to, I could kill you in an instant.” Autumn snapped his fingers and clicked his tongue at her. Lone clenched her fists and grinned, figured her last words might as well be snarky. 

“Then why don’t you do it already.” 

The fastest gun in the East, that’s what the raiders called her. So quick that by the time Autumn was aiming she had put two bullets in his head. One for her dad, and one for her mom. 

She didn’t loot his body, thought anything he touched was dirty. Lone planted her feet and waited to leave. She wanted the project to be finished and her life to move on.

“Oh no.” That’s what Sarah said, standing in front of the intercom. If Lone had more little chore to fix for the Brotherhood she was going to kill Elder Lyons herself. 

“What?” She snapped the word out, took her time towards Sarah. The place smelled like rotten mole rats and water full of shit.

“If one of you doesn’t turn the purifier on now, it’s going to explode.” Lone rolled her eyes at Li’s words, already making her way to the chamber.

“Wait! Whoever turns it on will die. The chamber will fill with radiation.” Sarah bit her lip and eyed the girl in front of her. The girl that Sarah believed to be invincible, maybe once had been before all of this.

Lone nodded. She took off her leather armor, slipped on her Tunnel Snakes jacket, and dropped her weapons. 

She always thought death would come quick for her, that she wouldn’t expect it. The whole thing would just be a millisecond in her inevitably short life. 

Now, though, Lone thinks—knows—she doesn’t want to die, but she also knows that if it isn’t her that dies from radiation poisoning—it couldn’t have been something cooler, of course, like a deathclaw ambush— all this would have been for nothing. She could have stayed in the vault and become Overseer, and it wouldn’t have mattered. 

Lone took the steps two at a time, figured that the sooner she’s dead the less it will hurt.

2: I am Alpha and Omega. 

Her father was once her alpha, but when he left she lost him. Now she was the end all, be all, of her own existence. It was lonely, to say the least, until she found Butch in Rivet City with his head full of whiskey and his hair greased back. She didn’t need an alpha or omega after that.

1:The beginning and the end.

Lone always figured the beginning meant her both, and the end was her death. She knows better now, though. The beginning was the day she left her vault, and the end is now. The beginning changed her, hardened her, and the end will tear her apart. Fuck radiation. 

Lone turned off her Geiger Counter. 

6: I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely.

Lone used to be thirsty for adventure, back in the vault. These days she was thirsty to leave, to be left alone with Butch and Dogmeat in their own little house. Where was God when she asked for that? Where was her fountain? 

The end, that’s what this was. No one would even remember her, even though she’d save their lives. Lone could care less about glory, though, because all she wants is to live, but goddamn if she’s going to live and make the last seven months pointless.

She hit enter, heard someone bang on the glass. She also heard her head hit the floor, vision blurring. 

It’s ironic, dying in the same spot her father did, for the same reasons. She wonders if her father cursed God for not letting him drink from his fucking fountain, too.


End file.
